lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Runaway Cart
"The Runaway Cart" takes part in 1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. It takes place after Fantine's Arrest. In this scene, A runaway cart has crashed and is trapping a man called Fauchelevant. Jean Valjean attempts to lift the cart, but fails. He tries again and they manage to pull Fauchelevant clear. After this Javert takes Jean Valjean aside because he gets suspicious Valjean might be prisoner 24601. After their talk Javert leaves and Valjean is alone. It is sung by Onlookers, Valjean, Fauchelevent and Javert. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. The song is known as "El arresto de Fantine" in the Spanish production (including Fantine's Arrest), "Der Karren" in the German production. It is currently unknown what it's called in the Dutch production. The song did not appear in the original French recording, but was a part of the stage show in slightly longer form. Lyrics Voices: Look out! It's a runaway cart! Look at that! Look at that! It's M'sieur Fauchelevant! Don't approach! Don't go near! At the risk of your life! He is caught by the wheel! Oh, the pitiful man! Stay away, Turn away! There is nothing to do! There is nothing to do! Vajean: Is there anyone here Who will rescue the man Who will help me to shoulder The weight of the cart? Voices: Don't go near him M'sieur Mayor The load is as heavy as hell The old man’s a goner for sure It'll kill you as well Fauchelevent: M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words, You come from God, You are a saint. Javert: Can this be true? I don't believe what I see! A man at your age To be as strong as you are! A memory stirs... You make me think of a man From years ago A man who broke his parole He disappeared. Forgive me, sir, I would not dare...! Vajean: Say what you must Don’t leave it there… Javert: I have only known one other Who can do what you have done He's a convict from the chain gang He's been ten years on the run But he couldn't run forever We have found his hideaway And he's just been re-arrested And he comes to court today. Well, of course, he now denies it You'd expect that of a 'con' But he couldn't run forever – No, not even Jean Valjean! Vajean: You say this man denies it all And gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial And that he’s sure to be returned To serve his sentence? Come to that, can you be sure That I am not your man? Javert: I have known the thief for ages Tracked him down through thick and thin. And to make the matter certain There’s a brand upon his skin He will bend. He will break. This time there is no mistake! Differences between versions * In the original Barbican previews, Javert sang "that mark upon his skin" rather than "the brand". * The 2012 film divides this song into two separate scenes. To follow the novel more closely, the film has Javert report the Mayor as being Valjean to the higher authorities only to hear that they have found the "real Valjean." Thus, "and of course he now denies it" onward is included in a new song called Javert's Apology. * Most of this scene is cut from the tenth anniversary concert, with Javert's second and third verses and Valjean's few lines between those verses being the only part that remains. * Most productions since late 2000 cut the majority of the scene. The conversations are missing, with the song beginning with Valjean's line "Is there anyone here who will rescue the man?" The song from "Don't go near him, M'sieur Mayor!" goes on as usual, except Fauchevelant no longer includes the line "I have no words!" Videos Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean